


"Your regular, sir?"

by EBDaydreamer



Series: AU August [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: Rose can't help but be entranced by a gorgeous customer with a mesmerising smile and a complicated coffee craving.





	"Your regular, sir?"

**Author's Note:**

> doctorroseprompts on tumblr: 'You have the most ridiculously complicated coffee order but i memorised it because i love your smile'

Fuck, he was so cute.

No, ‘cute’ didn’t even begin to cover it. More like ‘heartbreaking, soul crushing, life ruining, knicker-soaking, devastatingly sexy’.

Her co-worker Bill nudged her teasingly, and she snapped out of her daydream to realise he was at the front of the queue. Every week day he was here twice a day: before work and during lunch. Every weekend he came in for four hours at least marking or writing. Every time he ordered the same ridiculous coffee that Rose didn’t even understand how it all tasted good together. Yet she’d memorised it anyway, because she saw him standing there with his gorgeous smile, which only brightened when she handed him his drink perfectly without him taking a breath.

“No, Rose. Bad Rose,” she chided herself. He was way out of her league: hot with an educated job, older and more mature than her. She’d seen him with a blonde teenager several times who called him ‘Dad’, so he was probably married to top off.

Still, she asked, “Your regular, sir?” and got to work whilst trying not to look like she was staring. She handed him his beverage (which honestly, had so many additions it was barely even coffee anymore), melted just a little bit more under his smile, ogled his butt as he walked away, and took the next order, already looking forward to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be set in a fic I'm currently working on.


End file.
